Waking the Demon
by depression76
Summary: Mio has a sexual awakening. Ritsu is oblivious. Hilarity ensues. Rated T for suggestive themes, go away kiddies.


**Summary**: Mio has a sexual awakening. Ritsu is oblivious. Hilarity ensues.

**Disclaimers**: K-On! not mine.

**Waking The Demon**

Never had she ever felt like this before.

Not in all her 18 years of life, oh no.

That's why she was more than shocked when _it _finally happened.

And also a bit horrified.

Just with one touch, _it _appeared.

The once dormant beast in her finally reared its head.

And she could not deny it any longer.

Akiyama Mio…was horny

0-0-0

Today was a very nice day. The sun was shining bright on the sky, contrasting the slightly cool breeze of fall. The light music clubroom was empty, save for two girls who were currently deep engrossed in their own activity while enjoying the tranquil silence.

Not for long though.

"Ne, Mugi?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes?"

"…What to do when you're horny?"

The calm music stopped immediately as the awesome Ojou-sama Kotobuki Mugi spat out her tea for the very first time in her 18 years old of sheltered life. All her grace and delicateness gone as wide blue eyes gazed at the bassist in shock.

3.6 seconds later, Mugi's brain went on track "I- Really, Mio-chan?"

Mio eyes the spits on the table silently before nodding at her friend's words. The blush came soon after and Mio had half a mind to get a shovel and dig herself a grave; she did found a good spot several months ago in case she did anything uber stupid like she just did several minutes ago.

"Sorry, just for-"

"_No._" Mio had to blink at the tone and she flinched when she met Mugi's eyes. The once calm blue was now burning with…well, something, and the blonde looked very much like a pregnant woman on a mission…without the pregnancy. A fast as lightning reflexes of an Ojou-sama, Mugi whipped out a notebook and a pen out of her bag and turned Mio's chair sideways so they're face to face.

The bassist gulped, fearing for her life…and sanity.

"Now," Kotobuki Mugi had disappeared and in her place was Kotobuki Tsumugi Ojou-sama. The difference was in the eyebrows. When she was Mugi, the eyebrows were seen as Takuan to mortals, but when she was _Tsumugi Ojou-sama, _the eyebrows become a gate of salvation all human cannot resist. Though mortal still cannot see the difference, but that was not the point right now.

"When did this happen?" the blonde tapped her pen against the blank notebook thoughtfully. Mio's eyes ran to the tip of the pen which glinted menacingly at her. She shivered and looked up- and caught sight of those menacing eyebrows. Mio flinched.

There's no escape.

Mio let out a sigh and began her story.

0-0-0

"Bye,"

"Un, bye."

Though they'd said their goodbyes, neither Ritsu nor Mio were moving from their spot which were in front of the bassist's house. Eyes looking everywhere but each other.

It's 3 months after they got together and they're still in…newlywed-mode, according to Sawa-chan. 3 months full of exciting things, and Mio was having the time of her life. After pining for the drummer for almost 8 years, she finally got what she wanted. Not all though. Mio also wanted a goodbye kiss, but she was way too shy to make the first move.

Obsidian eyes looked up from the ground to meet equally shy amber and they both grinned awkwardly.

Mio shifted her footing.

Ritsu scratched her head.

Mio licked her lips.

Ritsu kissed Mio on the lips.

Mio fainted.

Well- almost.

Ritsu had caught her before she hit the ground, and that action tore Mio back from her way onto la-la-land.

Why?

Because Ritsu had one of her hands on Mio's boob.

Not just on, it was grabbing her boob like there was no tomorrow. You can even see the flesh between her fingers!

RITSU WAS GRABBING HER BOOB!

"Ah-oops, sorry." The drummer let go almost immediately and scratched her head in embarrassment. Mio's face was flushed, her heart was racing and in turmoil.

"Well, gotta go now. G'nite." The drummer gave one cheeky grin before she kissed Mio one more time. And this one was with some tongue action.

At that moment, Mio was torn between heaven and hell.

Heaven because Ritsu's tongue was doing very nice things in her mouth and hell because something in her was battling very hard about something that she didn't really understand.

Ritsu's lips were gone way too soon and the next thing Mio saw was the drummer's back, disappearing around the corner.

Mio blinked, lips still swollen and her whole body on fire. Somewhere in her felt like her boob, the one Ritsu touched, was tingling a bit…and that _down there_…

Her you-know-what was…

Oh good God almighty…

Several hours later, after much researching on the internet and one trial in the shower- Mio let out a bloodcurdling scream that shook the whole house.

Mio's libido had made its appearance.

0-0-0

"And since then, I can't stop feeling hot! It's like my whole body was on fire!" the bassist told Doctor Phil-no, Doctor Kotobuki Tsumugi Ojou-sama, or the Takuan Master for short.

The blonde Takuan Master nodded her head as she scribbled on her notebook "I see."

"See what?"

"You're flashing your panties at me, Mio-chan." Mio closed her legs immediately as a furious blush grace her face. Her thighs were chaffing from all the heat, surely the Super Takuan knows that!

Tsumugi Ojou-sama nodded once more and stared straight at her friend's eyes "You are in heat."

Mio frowned "I know. I'm really, really _feeling _the heat right here-"

"You need to get laid." Sawa-chan said as she nibbled on a chip.

Mio stared at her in disbelief, not at her sudden appearance –it happened too many times-, but at the woman who was dressed all black like a ninja.

Tsumugi barely gave the teacher a glance as her glasses, which she got from Ninja Sawa-chan 2 minutes ago, glinted "We shall now begin Operation '**S**uper-**EX**treme-way-to-g**ET**-Akiyama-mi**O**-lai**D**-by-tainaka-**RI**tsu-in-le**S**s-than-two-week**S**' or Operation '**S-E-X-S-T-E-R-O-I-D-S**' for short. Don't worry, Mio-chan," Mighty Takuan Master was reverted back into the benevolent Mugi, who was looking at her friend with eyes full of kindness…and glee "we'll get you laid soon enough."

Mio couldn't help it-

She cried.

* * *

**Blame it on the 3 venti cups of coffee I drank this afternoon. Freakin' caffeine kept me awake all night.**

**Should I continue or not?**


End file.
